


(podfic of) Negative Space

by anotherslashfan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/pseuds/anotherslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The important point to establish here is that Frank is not going to cheat on his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Negative Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Negative Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232714) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Thanks to my awesome betas Sylvaine and letsgofriday!  
> Another huge thank you goes to paraka, for hosting me.

Length: 17m:06s  
Link: [mp3 (mediafire, 15,86 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?py2d898ncrwb1v9), or at the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/negative-space-0)

Or listen to to the streaming version right here:  


Feedback is love!


End file.
